Protectors of the Earth
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Who can contain the almighty?


Protectors of the Earth

By Wolfa Moon

DISCLAIMER: No Infringement intended. Just fun.

SUMMARY: Who can contain the almighty?

SONG: Protectors of the Earth: Two Steps From Hell

Historical Note: Shortly After 'My Bloody Valentine'.

POE

The reports had come in from hunters all over the area. Reporting to Bobby about these weird gatherings of demons and other creatures that weren't affected by the normal ways of erasing evil. In other words, angels.

Dean and Sam loaded up the Impala as Dean made a phone call. Sam watched as they called their only ace up their sleeve.

Castiel was there a minute later staring at them and putting the phone away. Sam smiled. Cas tilted his head in acknowledgement to the greeting.

"So find out anything?" Dean came right to the point.

"They are angelic fights."

"With whom?"

"I don't know." He moved pass Sam and reached into the open trunk for the map that was there. Sam watched as Cas moved with familiar grace of becoming knowledgeable about the car and contents. Opening the map he held his hand over. Dean came around and watched as Cas closed his eyes and chanted. Sam looked at Dean. The angel was chanting a lot recently. Sam stared harder at his brother who looked shaken, saddened. They had been through a lot recently. Dean was inviting the angel over more. And when Sam confronted his brother he told him what he saw in the future. That he was the cause of Castiel's downfall and he wanted to be there for their friend when he fell completely. Especially since it is his fault. Sam acknowledged this and began to welcome Cas into their fold more. Especially for Dean. Cas sagged a little after the chant. Sam and Dean both went to reach for him but backed off when he stood straight and stared at them. His index finger placed hard on the map

"Good Hope, GA is where they are now."

"You certain?" Cas shakes his head. Concentrating on what he just gathered.

"There are a particular number of angels and demons in that area."

"It could just be a battle royal." Cas tilted his head at this. Sam came in to rescue the Angel from more confusion. Sam had become the interpreter.

"Any particular reason?"

"No, we should hurry. I will meet you there."

"What why? You to good to ride with us." Dean stared hard at Cas. Cas tilted his head.

"I.."

"Get in." Dean shut the trunk and moved to the driver seat. Leaving no room for argument. Sam tapped Cas on the shoulder and moved to the back passenger side back door and opened it. Castiel stared at it then got in. Sam smiled as he closed the door. Then he got in.

Off to Good Hope, GA

POE

The town was small and quiet. Dean looked in the rearview mirror. Castiel had closed his eyes. Focusing on the outside streams of energy. Sam watched his brother watching their additional family member. He didn't know when it happened but Castiel had become family. Like Billy, like Ellen, like Jo. And all who they had left living they had every intention of keeping. Looking back at Cas, he was greeted with blue open eyes.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked Cas.

"We are almost there."

"Where?" his brother interrupted.

"Follow the signs."

"Signs." Castiel motioned to signs reading the Holy Cow Dairy Farm. Sam and Dean laughed. Their angel just tilting his head. "What's so funny?"

"Holy Cow." Dean asked sarcastically and began to laugh. Sam snickered. They drove down the path and headed up toward the lone barn and house. The house looked to have seen better days just like the signs. The barn though was a sturdy steel building with about 5 cars outside it. 3 flashy and new. 2 old and well worn. Pulling up behind them they heard a commotion. Getting out of the car the brothers grabbed their equipment and headed toward the barn. Cas opened the door.

Inside all hell was breaking loose. People were being thrown and exorcised left and right. What drew their attention more was the bright light of an angel being killed. They approached the battle thinking why interfere and see who came out the victor. The fight didn't last much longer. 3 people remained standing. 2 began to make their way close together. Their last opponent staring at them seeing whom he should attempt to take down first.

The two, one male one female, watched waiting for the other man to make a move. The last opponent made for the man but the woman swung around and laid her hands on him as he began to scream at his exorcism.

The brothers exchanged glances. Castiel began to walk forward toward them. The girl dropped the body and stepped back. The man stood beside her. Cas stopped and looked around the room. Dean and Sam watched as his eyes traveled the room finally seeing all the warding post for anybody they could think of. There is a section of barn with doors separating the room. The door was extensively covered in more designs. They gathered that must be their safe haven. Dean and Sam approached them flanking Cas on both sides. The two bloody winners stared at them, ready to pounce if need be. The tension filled the air but was broken when the dividing barn door opened and a little boy about 9 years old running out.

"Mom!" the boy cried. The woman didn't spare a glance at the newcomers and wrapped herself around the child. The man though stood his ground. Castiel stepped closer. The man's eyes turning black. Sam quickly pulled the knife out. The man stepped back toward the woman and child. Castiel flashed between the two. Flinging him across the barn. Sam went after the demon. The woman stood up and tried to push the child behind her but he remained glued to her side. Castiel and Dean turned to the two. Castiel tilted his head at her. Her gaze bore holes in his. Dean was going to use the distraction and get her but Cas stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop." Castiel stepped forward. Dean looked perplexed between the two.

"Why? She's a demon." Castiel unsheathed his knife.

"The only thing that can kill an angel is another angel." Dean looked to the woman then the boy. The boy was frightened and wide eyed. Grabbing desperately wishing to meld into the woman's side. She held up her own knife, Same design. Dean wanted to stop Castiel but he stepped closer to her. Sam was thrown across the floor sliding to a halt behind Dean. The demon walked over to her and stood beside her.

"Who are you? You aren't part of the others? Why are you," the demon challenged.

"Silence." Castiel sprang as he eyed the demon.

"Who are you?" the woman asked. Castiel looked the woman over.

"I am Castiel." She smiled at his name and lowered her knife. The demon to her side relaxed a little at her response to her action. "This is Dean and Sam Winchester."

"Winchesters." the man spat. Sam looked offended, shaking his head. Glaring at the demon. His hand tightening around the knife hilt.

"Who are you?" Dean barked back. Never liking it when someone took offense toward his brother. The demon stood proud.

"I'm Val," moving closer toward the female angel. Many thoughts went through his head at seeing a demon and an angel paired up. But he had seen it before in the backseat of his Impala. Suddenly the woman stiffened, as did Cas. "Trouble?" looking back at her. She nodded.

"What trouble?" Dean hated playing twenty questions. Cas turned to him.

"Our brothers."

"Angels?"

"And some demons." Val turned to the woman. He bowed his head and ran through the door the boy came from.

"Are they bad men?" the boy spoke. She knelt down and lifted him up.

"No they are good men." her voice was sickly sweet and heartwarming. Dean watched and turned as Sam gasped at her voice. Sam eyes began to glaze. Val ran out and handed a backpack to her.

"We haven't much time," he voiced as they walked closer toward the three. "You have to get out of here. Take her with you."

"Val?"

"No you need to go with them."

"Val." the boy cried. The demon cupped the boy's face oh so gently and smiled.

"Don't worry Alec. I'll see you soon." He smiled at the woman. She smiled back. Val turned toward Cas. "Don't you dare think about flying anywhere? They'll track you but I'm gonna lead them away." Castiel moved toward the woman and child. Dean watched as they stared at each other. "Winchesters," the brothers turned toward the demon. " You protect them no matter what."

"Why?"

"Because they need to be." he spared a glance over his shoulder. "Please take care of them." Val ran out the room.

"VAL." the boy cried. The woman held him tighter and began to hum to him.

"Guess we should get out of here." Dean began to walk toward the Impala.

"What about them?" Sam asked looking at the female angel and child.

"Tell them to hurry up. Come on Cas." Cas ushered the woman and child before him. She came up next to Sam.

"Thank you." She moved on. Sam placed a hand on Cas.

"Who is she?"

"I am unsure." Cas began to follow them out.

POE

The car ride was silent. The boy clung closely to the woman. Finding an out of way motel. Dean pulled in and stopped harshly.

He wants answers.

But first he allowed the angel to secure the room, sigil on the door. Then tending the child to bed. She hummed him a tune.

"Good night mom."

"Good night Alec." she placed a kiss on his head and stood up. Feeling the gaze of the brothers and Castiel she walked over to them. Flopping into a seat at the table. She looked them all over.

"So anybody have any beer?"

"You're serious." she leaned back.

"It's been a hell of a day. Yes I would like a beer, or scotch. I need something strong to get the grit out of my mouth."

"You're an angel?"

"Yes."

"You drink?"

"And I have sex."

"With a demon?"

"No." making a face. "Valefor is friend. Not a playmate."

"Valefor." Castiel croaked. "That was him."

"Who's Valefor?" Sam questioned.

"The demon who lead the others away."

"He's a Duke in Hell's army." Castiel informed them more with his attitude toward the name.

"Yes but he rebelled. Like you." She countered. Wanting to make them see him not as a threat.

"I rebelled from heaven." Cas countered. She tilted her head.

"Yes I can see that." she stares intently at his vessel. "I swear I know you."

"I am Castiel."

"I know that I mean your vessel. I swear I know him. What is his name?"

"What's yours?" Dean interjected before Cas could answer.

"Admael, but you can call me Addy. So?"

"Jimmy Novak." Her eyes widened. She stood up and stared at him. Cas took a step back.

"Jimmy?" She tilted her head the other way. Studying every detail.

"So what's the deal with the kid. He really your son." She looked to the seated brothers. Dean kept his eyes on her. She would have to rein her curiosity for later. She sat back down. Sam poured her a shot of scotch from a bottle in his bag.

"In a way he is my son. He is more my charge. But I am the only mother he has ever known. He wouldn't have know I was an angel. But this all happened and I had to tell him. Damn seals breaking. " She took a sip of her scotch. "He is my duty."

"And what is your duty?"

"My duty is to watch over the vessel of God. As I have been doing for centuries."

"Wait, that kid is God's vessel?" Sam looked to Ben in shock.

"Yes. He always takes a young vessel. And every time I am there to raise the child.

"So what?" he grunted. "You take over the mom and raise the kid." Dean stated.

"Yes, but it is a lot harsher then that. The mother was going to die in childbirth and when that happens I take over and then I remain with the child till the next vessel is prepared."

"And what happens to the formal vessels." Addy looked up at Castiel. "They grow up and live their lives."

"Without a mother." Sam said sorrowfully.

"Yes, but I make sure they have a good caretaker. And they are well maintained."

"So what you're the eternal mother?" Dean took a swig of the shot he poured himself.

"Yes."

"Have you ever seen God?" Cas stared at her with intent. His mission possibly over.

"No."

"Then how do you know that he is there?" Sam poured her another shot.

"If he isn't there? And he isn't here? Then what the hell is my purpose?" Downing her second shot. "This is a high order I have been full filling for millennia's. Why would I have a duty that long without there being some truth in this?"

"Maybe a way to keep you out of the way." Cas questioned.

"No, my power is connected to heaven but also to a higher untapped power preserved for God. So he is around. Just maybe not there and defiantly not here."

"So the kid is gonna be god's vessel." Sam stated looking to the sleeping Alec.

"Yes just like you are the main vessel for my brothers."

"Lucifer is not my brother." Castiel said dejected.

"He was a long time ago." Addy seemed to get lost in a thought.

"Not anymore. He is not a brother." Castiel turned to look away. She nodded and turned back to the brothers.

"Have you talked to any other angel recently?" Sam spoke observing how human she acted.

"No, because all of them are trying to kill me."

"Yeah," laughs a huff seeing that as a good reason to ignore them. "Then why are you working with demons?"

"Well I don't see anyone else stepping forward. And I am not all powerful."

"Never said you were just a bunch of dicks." Dean turned away from her.

"I never had one." She smiled. Dean turned to her. Sam smiled.

"So how does that work?"

"It is a long story."

"We have time."

"Not really. Bout the short version. I have always been missioned to watch over the vessel of God. When the child is born I take over as the mother."

"Why would a mother say yes at that time?

"She wouldn't. But if she is dying or there I take over."

"So you hop in when they die?"

"Yes.

"So ever given birth?"

"Yes, I have sometimes had to drop in early."

"And what happens to the previous host." she looks to Jimmy.

"They grow up."

"Without a mother," Dean huffed pouring himself another shot.

"Yes."

"You're a bitch."

"I have no choice."

"Yeah right."

"I don't. Sometimes I have a moment to say good-bye but mostly I get yanked."

"Do you ever try and go back?"

"If I can. I have adopted some of them when it is able. But mostly I can't."

"And in Jimmy's case?" Peaking curiosity at his friend's vessel.

"Not able. But he still had his family. His faith."

"Oh yeah real comfort."

"You have very little faith Dean."

"And with good reason."

"Not with me you don't." she turned to Cas and stepped forward. He stepped back. "Give me your wallet." Castiel tilted his head but his hands roamed through his pockets. Pulling out the wallet like an alien artifact. She snatched it quickly.

"You have Jimmy's wallet. Man I could be ordering some prime time stuff."

"I would not allow it." Cas said as he watched Addy look through his pictures.

"You have a daughter."

"Yes."

"What is her name?" Cas looks at her. Addy's eyes have glistened with wetness. He takes a step forward. Curious to what has caused this to transpire.

"Claire." Sam informs her.

"Claire." She looks at Sam then to Jimmy. "Oh my sweet boy." She touched Cas' face. "Thank you."

"Why do you care what he named his daughter?" Dean gruffed.

"It was my name." Staring deep into Cas.

"Did he know that you were an angel?"

"No." she stretched and stood. Moving quickly she hugged Castiel, more like Jimmy. She whispered in his ear. "I always loved you." She backed away and went to lay down next to Alec. The child instinctively moving closer to her. Addy closed her eyes in rest.

"An angel that eats sleeps drinks and has sex. Now I think I've seen everything." Dean looked to Cas. "Do you believe this story of hers?"

"I don't know. Her grace isn't like the others I know."

"Is she a demon?"

"No, she is an angel but her signature is different." Taking Cas at his word he moved toward the other bed.

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know."

"She seems nice." they both look at Sam as if he sprung several heads. "What? She's taking care of him. Protecting him."

"You seriously have a mom fetish."

"Dean, she could be like the others and leave him to survive on his own. She's fighting for him."

"And then she'll leave."

"I doubt that." Cas interrupted their bickering. They both look to one another then to Cas. "You should rest. I'll stand guard." Dean began to turn over to sleep but turned back.

"You can't leave the room, can you?" Dean pondered. Cas looked down then toward the door where she put the new sigil.

"No."

"Good." Dean turned over and closed his eyes. Sam looked to Cas. He looked haunted.

"He's just making sure you stick around and not fly off." He understood now. Dean wanted him safe and close by.

"Get some sleep." Sam rested his head down and slept. Their angel watching over them.

POE

Sam woke up. Castiel was sitting at the table playing cards with Alec. Dean sat watching. Looking around the room,

"Where's Addy?"

"Shower." Dean answered watching the bathroom door. Sam smiled.

"Trying to catch a peak."

"No just wondering why an angel needs to take a shower. I mean Cas doesn't he's got that angel dry cleaning."

"And I wonder how much power that takes?"

"A cent a day." They both look up as she comes out wrapped in a towel. "It's minor but times that with everything like gunshot wounds, knife, blood cleaning. A couple more cents." She began to put on her pants. Dean and Sam watching. Picking up her shirt she turned from them. "Each cent holds a signature. Mine more distinct." she dropped the towel and put on a t-shirt. "Alec, shower."

"Cas doesn't have to get one."

"Castiel is an angel of the Lord not an 9 year old boy. And besides he's next." Cas looked to her. "Yes, you are. Alec shower."

"Yes mom." Alec didn't even look up from his game.

"Now!"

"Ok, ok I'm going." Alec jumped up and ran for the bathroom.

"Kids." Addy walked over and began to collect their items and put them in the bag. She sat down in the chair across from Castiel.

"When was the last time you changed your cloths?" Cas plucked at his suit.

"Never." Dean stated.

"Well that is changing." measuring him up. "You stick out like a sore thumb." Sam snorted, as did Dean. Cas looked over at them in question.

"You do." Dean smiled.

"Stand up." he did. No more questions he followed the order. She stood up as well. "Take off your jacket, both of them." he began to do so. She watched as he did so. "Guys have a shirt he can use?"

"Yeah." Dean began to rummage through his bag. She steps toward him and put her arms around him again. Cas looked at her. She looked up at him. Both calculating each other. Dean looked to them. "Do you always hug this much?"

"No, just getting his size." She stepped back stretching her arms out. Cas tilted his head staring slightly behind her.

"Don't you dare put them away before I get a hug." They all turned as Alec came bounding out. He moved between Cas and Addy. They both looked down at him. "I want my hug." She smiled at him. Cas tilted his head at them. She shacks her shoulders. Her wings became visible and tangible. She stretched them out as far as she could in the small space.

"Whoa." Sam explained.

"Yeah." Dean said as he pulled a shirt out. He'd seen Cas'. Sam watched in awe as she wrapped her wings around the boy and hugged him tight and close. The boy's smile brightened at their touch. The wings seemed to glow.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Alec's eyes opened.

"No." she grinned more. She backed up away. He smiled sheeply running his hand along her wing "I love these wings. Do you have wings?" he looked to Cas.

"Yes."

"Can I see them?" Castiel looked to Admael. She shrugged. Cas mimicked her motion. His wings began to come out. She stared at them hard.

"Your's are darker then hers." Cas looked to Admael's wings. Hers are an incandescent purple blue while his where black reddish brown. Alec made to touch for them but she grabbed him.

"Teeth now." She shivered as he ran his hand on his way to the bathroom. She turned back to Cas. "What happened to your wings?"

"I had to retrieve something."

"From where? Hell?"

"Yes." Cas looked and eyed Dean. She looked to him.

"The righteous one, him?" Castiel nodded. "Stay still." Admael ran her hand along his wings. He shuddered under her touch. The scorched feathers fell to the ground. Dean stood ready to defend. Cas' eyes closed and twinge.

"What are you doing?" She ran her hand over where the others where. Cas twitched again. Pinching his eyes. "Stop your hurting him." Her wings fluttered out then were gone. She stood up. She wobbled for a moment but Castiel grabbed her. "Cas?"

"I am fine." he spread his wings out. He looked them over. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get a shower. I'm hungry and I know our bottomless pits are hungry too." She moved away and sat on the bed pulling out cloths for Alec.

POE

They found a small diner on the road. All you can eat pancakes. Dean

Kept staring at Cas as if he were under a microscope. He couldn't

Believe how different Cas looked in normal cloths. Sam hit him on his

Thigh. Wrenching his eyes outside the window from Cas to inside to his

Brother beside him.

"What?" Sam made a face. They had ordered and were waiting for their food.

"He's weird." Alec voiced. He had been staring out the window as well.

"Be nice." She play slaps Alec. "He's young."

"He's an angel. He's old."

"Young at human."

"Oh." The food arrived and they began to dig in. The table fell into Silence. Sam finished his yogurt. Addy finished her muffin and coffee. The bottomless pits, Dean and Alec, were on their second round of all you Can eat pancakes. Addy looked out to Cas. She smiled as Alec delved into

The second batch. She smiled to Sam.

"Winner pays for breakfast." She bet. Dean stop eating his pancakes to Give a look at her.

"Yeah," Sam bet. She shacks his hand.

"Good." Leaning into Alec's space. "Eat him under the table." She kissed His head and made her way outside. Sam looked to Alec. Smiling proudly he Showed him an empty plate. Ready for another round. Sam began to pull Out his wallet.

POE

Admael made her way over to Cas. He acknowledged her with a nod.

"You're a quiet one."

"I'm remaining alert."

"You can join us. Angels can eat." Castiel looked sternly at her. She

Squinted her eyes at him tilting her head curiously.

"Where is he?" Where is our father? He asked. Addy put her hand in her pockets and walked around him.

He still wore the trench coat over his changed attire.

"I don't know."

"Yet you watch his vessel. What if he is no longer here?" she paused in

Her circuit around him to stare at him. Full focus on him.

"Loosing you faith?" Cas stiffens at the accusation. "Castiel, I mean no

Disrespect. You have more faith than any angel I have currently met."

"It is hard to maintain." She nodded in agreement.

"Yes." She leaned against the Impala's hood. Cas watches her as she acts Very human. "But that is why it is faith." Taking a step toward her.

"Do you believe?" Castiel stares into her eyes.

"Why else would I have a job?" she stares back. Then a firm tilt, "and Also why are they trying so hard to get him?" Castiel straightens with the new information. Admael smiles all knowingly. She has faith. A Sensation ruffles their feathers. They both turn. Admael getting up. The Two angels standing side by side. A man comes over, dressed like your Average deer hunter. Duck caller and all.

"Addy?" Cas takes a small step forward. She grabs his arm.

"Val?" he nods.

"Where's Alec?"

"Diner." She scans the body. "Why are you in him? He is still present."

"We don't have time for politics. You need to get Alec out of here."

"Why?" Cas asked. Val gives him a look like where have you been. Turning

To Addy.

"A demon squad is coming. I had to vacate my previous and needed to get

To you. Sorry if I'm possessing a poor bastard for 10 minutes to save

Your life. Excuse me." The two friends smile at one another. "You need

To get Alec to a place that is demon proof."

"But where?"

"Wherever. Just don't fly."

"They are following my trail." She concluded. "Damn."

"So find a place quick."

"I know a place." Cas interceded their conversation.

"Good." Val nodded.

"Good. Now Val, get out of that body." Val smiled.

"I will Admael. Be safe."

"Always am." He laughed and began to walk over toward a pick up truck

Where two men in Same attire were waiting for him. Admael turns her full

Attention on Castiel thinking quickly.

"We need to hurry." She looked to the diner longingly. "Don't give any Explanation just take them to where this place is."

"What about you?"

"I'm a crafty little angel."

"Alec..."

"Will understand." Cas begins to head toward the diner. "Castiel," he Stops and looks to her. "Tell him I love him." Then she is gone. Cas Walks into the diner. Sam looks up from the eating tournament.

"Cas, what is it?"

"We need to go." Dean looks up as Cas leans over stretching out his Hands.

"What?" Dean begins to ask. But lost with a pop and a breeze of

Fluttering wings. 4 plates to Dean. 5.5 to Alec.

POE

They landed in the middle of a room. Dean was pissed turning to face the

Angel.

"Where the hell?"

"This isn't hell." Castiel began to stagger.

"Castiel?" Alec asked stepping beside him. Sam stepped in grabbing a good Hold of Castiel.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked coming over to help support him.

Castiel looks down ashamed. Alec sees his face and smile to him. Spotting

A person entering the room in wheelchair he goes over. Trying to take attention off Castiel.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Bobby." Taking the boy standing in front of him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alec. A pleasure." The brothers had maneuvered Cas to one of the Chairs. Or is trying he is fighting them. Alec and Bobby look to the Group.

"Wings you ok?" Bobby rolls over.

"I'm fine. We need to get Alec down to the shelter."

"Ok." Bobby responds as if it is nothing out of the ordinary. Dean turns to stare hard at Cas.

"Is that why you zapped us?"

"Yes." Cas began to stand. Dean placed a firm steady hand on him. Alec Comes over to Castiel and takes his hand.

"Where's mom?" Castiel looked from his hand to the boy's eyes. The child Taking comfort in the angel. Someone that his mother trust is someone who He can trust. Cas squeezed the small hand. Hoping a reassuring gesture.

"She had to lay a false trail."

"Oh, did she say anything?" Alec squeezed Cas' hand back.

"Only to say, 'I love you'." Alec smiled one sided. Not liking it but Understanding.

"So where is this room?" Sam stepped forward.

"I'll show you." Castiel began to move away from the wall and walk with

Alec down to the panic room. But Alec held firm to his spot. Everyone

Looked to him. Alec's eyes stayed focused on Castiel. Face Reading we forgot

Something.

"We need to make the sigil."

"I'll do it." Dean said.

"It has to be Angel blood."

"Well I'm a vessel and I have done blood sigil's before."

"Yes," Alec drawled like one of his teachers who were getting bored explaining themselves. "But it has to be a possessed vessel. More powerful. Besides, who's vessel are you?" Dean smirked, snide back.

"Michael's"

"The archangel?" Dean nodded. Alec filled in the blanks a little and looked to Sam. "Who's yours?"

"Um," Sam felt uncomfortable to admit that he was the spawn of hell's vessel. Castiel saved him.

"Lucifer's" Alec's eyes grew at the knowledge.

"Wow." Sam smiled at the kid. This was everyday subject for him as the hunting world is natural to the brothers. Bobby observed the kid. Something clicking in his head.

"Who's vessel are you kid?" Alec turns to Bobby. Not missing a beat.

"God's" Alec grabbed a firmer grip on Castiel, tugging him toward the door. Once Alec was out of the room, Bobby wheeled himself from behind his desk to in front of the brothers.

"Is he serious?"

"As a heart attack." Dean quipped.

"So he was the issue in Good Hope."

"Yeah." Sam had retrieved beers and handed one to each in their circle.

"There is more to this isn't there?"

"Yeah, but let's wait till the kid is in the panic room before we discuss this more." Dean motioned to the door as Alec led Castiel into the room. Sam couldn't help but study the boy in front of him. Cas had one arm with his sleeves up to his elbow. Alec's hand covered in the angel's blood. Dean looked at Cas realizing something was wrong.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"Something is happening." Tilting his head he seemed to get a better listen. Closing his eyes to further concentrate. Alec smiled at him. But the smile faded when he noticed the concern and warning on the brother's faces.

"It's okay," Alec reassured. "The sigil acts like an amplifier to the one who wrote it." Alec squeezed Castiel's hand. "Sorry I didn't warn you. I forgot." Cas opened his eyes and looks down at Alec.

"Where did she learn this?"

"Well she," Dean motioned to Sam to get the boy to safety.

"Alec?" Sam said cutting Alec off. "We need to get you down to the panic room. You can explain to Cas and also let him rest." Castiel looks startled at this. His weakness concerning his fellow fighters.

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Dean said. Castiel glared. Dean smiled.

"I'm fine." He reiterates.

"Don't worry Castiel. Mom gets tired when she flies a lot too." Castiel again looks down at Alec. Alec smiled reassuring the angel.

"Come on, it's this way." Sam trying to push things along.

POE

As soon as the Angel and God's vessel left for the room, Bobby turns on Dean.

"What the hell? God's vessel." Dean took a drag of his beer.

"Yup."

"And?"

"And he is being hunted by both angels and demons."

"I need another drink." Bobby went around his desk pulling out his bottle of scotch. "So who was protecting him?" Doubting the kid even if God's vessel would not have survived that long without any help.

"An angel named Admael. She is designated to play mom to all of God's vessels."

"All?" Dean nods in answer to his skeptic question.

"She jumps from one body to the next. Cas' vessel was once on the list."

"Jimmy?" Bobby said flabbergasted. He had heard the story of Jimmy's little adventure with the boys while Castiel was away at Angel Bible Camp. "Jimmy's not that old. And he is alive, so?"

"She says she gets yanked each time the next vessel is born."

"What happens to the previous host?"

"She dies."

"What?" Dean shakes his head. He still couldn't wrap his head around it. But he had to answer it. Try to paint a descent picture of her for Bobby. Even if he didn't fully appreciate what she did. Angels are still dicks to him. Except Cas.

"She gets popped in when the vessel original owned dies." Sam informed as he entered the room. Bobby looks to Sam. "The vessel owner dies and she gets placed in to take care of the kid."

"How long has she been at it?" Sam shrugs.

"Since the beginning," he guessed. "I don't know. She only began to tell us a little of her deal. A deal which Dean doesn't think is fair."

"It ain't." Dean hated how his brother was on that angel's side and not his. Sam really did have a mom fetish, Dean thought. "How's the kid?" Sam took a seat.

"Good," he nodded. "The kid pulled out some of your board games that you had in there." Bobby shrugged. It wasn't a big selection. Most of the games where ancient. Old games that the brothers and he played while their old man was out hunting. Dean looked to Sam as if realizing something.

"Who is he playing?"

"Castiel."

"No way?"

"Way."

"This I gotta see." Dean jumped up heading toward the panic room. Bobby turned to Sam for the rest of the story.

"So spill?" Bobby hated being left out of the loop. And this was a pretty big loop.

"What did he tell you?"

"He's God's vessel. He's got an angel for a mother who hops in and out of God's vessel mothers. Leaving the kid behind."

"She doesn't have a choice."

"Yeah, how can one angel take on all this commotion I'm hearing?"

"She has help from a demon." Sam said shyly.

"A demon!" Bobby tried to form words. "How can an angel team up with a demon?"

"She did it to protect Alec." Sam shrugged. "That's all that matters to her."

"You sure?"

"She's fighting and killing her brothers and sisters like Cas. And Val is killing demons."

"Val?" Unbelieving that a demons name could be so small. Especially if teamed up with an angel.

"Valefor."

"Valefor? The Duke of Hell. That is who she has been working with."

"Um, yeah."

"Great." Bobby sighed. He couldn't change things now. The kid was down in his panic room. And his angel was heading here, possibly with her demon friend. "So now what?" Sam looks around. They both hated waiting.

"They put another sigil on you panic room door."

"That's nice." Bobby took another drink. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Just feels like this is never ending."

"Ain't that the truth." They heard pounding footsteps coming up the stairs. Turning they see Dean storm pass them.

"If she hurt my car I'm gonna kill her."

"Guess Addy's back." Sam got up and headed toward the door. Bobby close behind. Standing on the porch they watch the Impala make it's way to the house.

The car pulled up to a stop. Addy opened the door and got out. Dean and Sam came down the steps.

"What the hell happened?" "Did it work?" Sam and Dean fired questions at her. She looked like hell. On the left side of her face blood and hair had matted together on the other side of her face dirt had streaked lines. Her clothes in disarray and covered in puddles of blood. She though seemed fine yet worn.

"Yes I'm fine, and how are you?" She leaned back in the car pulling a backpack out.

"We're good. Alec's safe."

"Thank you." Dean ran over to check his car. Looking at the plastic bags in the backseat.

"What the hell is that?"

"That is groceries. You bring them in while I get a shower and change." Sam began to get some bags out. Noticing the food inside them. Dean picked one up inspecting it.

"You can cook?" She huffed at him as she reached the porch steps.

"Dean I have been cooking since Prometheus gave man fire." Addy stopped in front of Bobby. "Hello Mr. Singer. May I inquire the use of your shower?" he looked at her. Taking the creature in before him.

"Why don't you do that angel clean thing?" She smiles.

"It will draw attention. And I like my human habits."

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you."

"Alec's downstairs." Sam called.

"I know. Castiel told me." Tapping her temple as she proceeds to the open door.

"Aren't you going to see him?" She looked at Dean then down at herself. Stupid question. She felt more radiating from Dean. He didn't trust her, plain and clear for all to see. Looking down at herself then to Dean. She shacked her head, stubborn fool.

"I will. First shower, than cook, we all eat." tilting her head she smiled. She looked down at Bobby. "You need a game system."

"Yeah I'll just roll out and get one. Get a shower girl so you can see your boy."

"Thank you kindly." she maneuvers around him and into the house. Bobby turned to the brothers.

"Come on you idjits. Let's see if that angel really can cook."

POE

Addy stood at the stove making a main course and several side dishes. Bobby sat at the table watching her. Dean had a gun out cleaning it. Eyes watching the angel's every move. Sam was gathering the extra troops from downstairs. Thundering footfalls came up from the basement. Addy set her utensils down and turned. Alec ran right into her. She ooffed back from the contact. Never letting go, wrapping her arms around him. She lifted him up and began kissing all checks, then lifting him higher and proceeded to blow raspberries on his stomach. Alec squealed in laughter. Sam stood stock still by Dean taking in the sight of mother and son. Castiel watched from the basement door. Sam leans to talk quietly with Dean.

"Do you think our mom was like that?" Dean scoffed, putting his guns back together.

"You have to admit she's an okay angel."

"Dean," voice hurt and pleading. "She's his mom." Dean took her in more. She had set Alec down. She watched Alec go over to Castiel pulling him over to a table till dinner was truly ready. Pulling the cards from Cas' pocket.

"And then she leaves." After awhile with no reply Dean looked to his brother to where his eyes were.

"AT least they have one for a while.." Sam began to move but Dean grabbed his arm.

"She still leaves them."

"It wasn't like she had a choice." Sam motioned over to Addy. Addy kept on glancing over her shoulder looking at both her chargers. "Look at how she is looking at Cas, more specifically, Jimmy."

"Yeah, so." Sam huffs.

"She misses him, regrets." Sam goes over to the other table to play cards with her charges. Dean shakes his head at his brother's antics. He watches Castiel deals him in. Sam kids himself, Dean thought. She's an angel. A mother who abandons her kids. Whoop.

"What the hell?" He turned quickly to the one who smacked him on the head. Looking up Admael was standing there with a thick wooden spoon in her hands.

"Clean up the table. Dinner's almost done." Dean glared at her but did as he was told. Once space was cleared the table was set up. All gathering around filling their plates. Dean smiling as Cas devoured his food. Digging in like a starved man. Addy several times goes from the table to the kitchen.

"Damn girl, this is good." Bobby comments.

"It's not much but it's dinner."

"This is better then those MRE's Val grabbed us." Alec spoke around his mouthful.

"Hey I cook better than that."

"I know. But it's been so long." Alec shoved another mouthful of homemade Mac and cheese into his mouth. Addy smiled at her son.

"Don't eat too much."

"You didn't?" Everyone watched as Alec stopped to stare at her in amazement. She could only grin wider and nods. The timer going off. She gracefully moved to the oven. Dean wondered what she had up her sleeve, wings. Alec bounced up and down in his chair. Sam looked confused. Castiel's look was way beyond confusion.

"I did." She pulled out one of her accomplishments and set it out.

"Wahoo! Pie!" Alec made his plate spotless. So did Dean. Sam smiled at his brother and his love of pie. Looking over at the mommy angel he watched her make up pies with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Just how they all liked them. Then Sam noticed she hadn't eaten. Showing she was an angel. Angel's don't eat. Yet Castiel had. Sam looked down. Castile was falling because of them. Then a hand rested on his shoulder. And pie appeared.

"Tell me if I put to much allspice in it." Sam looked up at Admael. She smiled warmly. Moving around giving others their pie. Then he felt Cas' eyes on him. Not really able to face those blue eyes. He dug into the pie.

"It's perfect." Dean needed no more approval. He dove in. Competing again with Alec to see who could pack away the most. Yet Sam's eyes mostly watching Addy. She stood behind Castiel and was rubbing his shoulders. Mostly probably rubbing his wings. For Cas looked content to him. Or meditating. Then Sam noticed Bobby. He was watching the angel as well. And didn't want to know in what light he saw her in. As long as he accepted her. But could guess at some of his thoughts.

Bobby's eyes didn't leave the new resident in his house. She appeared normal. Except she's an angel. Appearing in the boy's Impala covered in dirt and blood. Politely asking to use the shower then making them dinner and desert. Pie of all things. Then watching her interact with both her son and their angel. Castiel didn't really seem to mind. Bobby watches Wings, Castiel. Worried and how far he was falling.

The night progressed to them heading into the study opening books and researching. Or whatever. Dean had picked up one of his magazines hiding it in one of Bobby's old tomes. Smirking wide when he found another issue in there. Bobby you hound. Dean looked around the room. Addy held a book open with one hand reading the context. Something ancient and Enchoian. Alec sat next to her on the couch. Her hand playing through his hair. Castiel sat at the other end filling up the couch. Her hand occasional touching Cas. Cas looked over at her once in a while at the touch. Silent communication or unsure of the touch. Then Dean looked at all the books the angels held, even God's vessel. They were all in Enchoian. Sure Alec had been asking her questions every once in a while. Like this word and that. Dean smiled at the picture of family. Looking over to Sam. Sam engrossed on whatever popped up on his computer screen. Bobby flipping pages. The night was dwindling down. Alec began to lean more into Cas' side. Falling asleep against the Winchester's angel. Addy smiled.

"All right young man. Time for all little vessel's to be in bed." That snapped everyone from their musing. Closing her book she began to make a move to pick him up.

"I don't wanna." She smiled affectionately down at him. Pulling the tome from his limp hands.

"Really." Moving in to pick him up he sat up straighter. Moving on his own.

"I can walk on my own." Getting up he preceded around the room to give everyone a hug and kiss. Wishing them all a good night. Bobby lingered with his hug. Remembering the time when Sam and Dean use to hug him good night. Then moving to Sam. Who gave a good squeeze before giving him up. Then to Dean who lifted him off the ground. A good night kiddo proceeding to ruffle his hair. Then he went to Cas and tugged at him. Cas only inquired his eyes to Addy. She smiled and motioned him up. Still confused he looked to Alec.

"Come on Castiel."

"Come where?"

"To bed." Addy rested a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"He wants you to tuck him in." Looking to her she must have showed him what it was. He nodded after sharing a thought. Proceeding to stand he let himself be lead out of the room by Alec. Down the stairs to the panic room. Addy smiled at all of them. "Thank you." She moved to follow her sons. "Good night."

Once the angels were out of sight. Bobby set his book down.

"I like her." Dean rolled his eyes. Another one she had converted. Sam sighed rubbing his eyes. "What?" he questioned Dean.

"She abandons her kids."

"Not by choice." Bobby gruffed back. Dean slammed his book shut. Not like he was really researching. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Sam confronted. Moving so he could face his brother. "Or is it the fact that she's possess former moms? Or could this be about Cas?" Dean huffed.

"I don't want him hurt." Hurt any more then what they had done to him.

"She would never hurt Wings." Bobby added. He had watched them too. How she had been protective of her fellow angel.

"She's protecting Jimmy."

"Yeah. They are one in the same." Bobby pointed out.

"It's just. I don't know. She kills moms." Sam looked in shock at his brother. So that was the problem. Dean thought of her as the yellow eyed demon. Killing off their loved ones. Their mother.

"Dean, she has no choice." Dean sighed heavily. He knew that. Yet for some reason it still put a twist in his gut.

Noise from the kitchen had them all turning. Moving slowly they moved. Admael is at the sink cleaning up her mess. They all looked around.

"Where's Cas?" Dean firmly asked. Gun raised at her. She stopped to look at them. Looking from lowered gun to raised at her.

"Castiel is with Alec. Alec wanted more than to be tucked in. So Castiel has become a pillow." She smiled turning back to her work. "I have never seen him take to someone so fast before. Even with Val it took time. But with him." Shacking her head she placed wet dishes in the drying rack.

"So they're okay?" Sam came in picking up a dirty dish moving toward her.

"Of course." Smiled taking the dish from him. "Just strange." She continued with her task. "Dean can you please lower the gun. It will not affect me."

"Still sting." Laughing she looked over her shoulder. "Always the hunter." Sighing she turns to stare hard at him. Seeing through to the real problem. "Dean, what can I do to convince you we are on the same side?"

"Nothing." Dean lowered his gun. "Pie helps." Knowing there was no real way for her to convince him. Not like she could ditch the suit. Leave Alec unprotected. She would never do that.

"Pie, I can do." Drying off her hands. Sam smiled at the peace treaty.

"Good night." Bobby huffed. Moving into the former living room, which had been turned into a bedroom.

Good night they all called at his departure. Sam shrugged.

"Guess it's bed time." Sam was unprepared for the hug that Addy bestowed upon him. Kissing his cheek.

"Good night Sam." She tilted her head to Dean. Gauging if it were appropriate to hug him good night. He nodded.

"Good night Dean."

"Good night Addy." Moving past him to the panic room. Sam smiled at his brother.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever. Night Sam."

"Night Dean."

POE

The next morning had Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Alec resting in various posses on the porch observing their angels practice fight. Addy had made them breakfast. Scrambled eggs and apple smoked bacon. And a blueberry pie made from a bush Bobby didn't even knew he had. Now here they were.

Cas reduced to a pair of jeans and Jimmy's white dress shirt. She was in a pair of jeans and one of Bobby's flannel shirts. Both circling around. Trading blows. Each tossing the other around as if made of the feathers of their wings. Dean getting bored with watching them spar he headed inside to get some work done. If a battle is coming. He wanted to be prepared. Breakfast has been cleaned away. Now weapons laid strewed out on the table. His favorite sidearm lay in pieces. Meticulously cleaning the piece. Then looking up he noticed Alec staring at him.

"Hey buddy," Dean beckons. "Come here." Alec makes his way cautiously over. Eyes gazing across the assorted weapons on the table. Recognizing the three angel knives and the demon dagger they used at the barn. Then the assorted guns.

Dean watched as the eyes traveled along the armaments. Smiling to the kid.

"Ever handle a gun before?"

"No, mom won't let me." Dean huffed. He had been handling a gun since, forever.

"Come here." Alec steps forward one step. Then stops. Guns bad. One of mom's main rules. "It's unloaded. " Alec looked to the window where his mom was sparring back to the older Winchester. "And don't you think it's time to learn to use one of these."

"I can use a knife." Said proudly. Looking wear the angel blades rest on the table.

"Yeah that's good. But," twirling one of the lighter pieces in his Hand, handle out to Alec. "Go ahead." Alec attentively raises a hand.

No one hears the door open. But they feel the rush of wind and wings. The gun grabbed quickly from his hands with practiced ease. Dean stood bewildered as the back of the mommy angel was before him blocking his sight of Alec.

"Faonts zacar." _Go to your room_, roughly translated. Alec didn't need to be told twice. He bolted down the stairs to flee his mother's anger at his wrong. She turned her full force on the one who offered the apple. "Dean, irgil sich getraven ol." Dean gets up.

"Whoa. English." She huff.

"How dare you offer him a gun?"

"He needs to learn."

"He has a weapon."

"Yeah a knife." Alec had informed him. "That's good up close but what about distance."

"He won't need to worry about that." For if they got past her. He wouldn't even have time for the knife

"A gun slows them down."

"Not an angel or demon."

"Really the colt says otherwise." She was getting aggravated. Dean was relishing it.

"His main worry is angels. Cause the only thing that can kill an angel…"

"Is another angel? I get that. But it will slow them down." She huffed. Throwing her hand in the air. Then taking a breath she turned on him.

"Really want to test that theory." She stands back away from him. Giving him enough room and time to draw. "Come on." Dean looked at her. What the hell, she's an angel she can take it. Dean raised his gun and fired once before he was pinned against the wall. He fired the whole clip into her. His feet dangling. Caught in her single handed grasp. Blood began to pool and pour out of her mouth. She gripped tightly bringing him down a little to get close to spray blood on him as she spoke.

"Your neck would be broken and your body dead." She shoves him against the wall and lets go. Eye trapped on her he watches as she goes to the sink to spit the blood out of her mouth. She is holding a hand to her stomach. Still coughing and splitting blood.

"What's wrong?" Dean spoke stunned. Eyes diverting to the gathering crowd. Who chose to come in at the sound of gunfire. Then to Addy.

"Pennies remember." She coughed some more. Spitting a big wad into the sink. The blood from her wounds trailing to the floor. Hanging gently onto the counter. Dean took a step toward her. The others merely observing. Cas had moved to the steps to encounter Alec if he chose to defile his mother orders.

"So you can't heal yourself?" She laughed causing more blood to spill from the side of her mouth.

"Not instantaneously. But slowly." She turned to face him. "My signature remembers, very unique." She pulls her hand away. Covered in blood. Opening a cabinet she make the sigil to vanquish angels away to heaven. "Don't want to waste it." Closing the marked cabinet door. "I need a shower." She began to walk gingerly to the stairs to head to the bathroom. Pausing at the bottom she stares sternly at him. "Dean, do we understand each other."

"Crystal." She nods. Dean watches her make her way up the stairs. The silent figure that is watching the who proceedings steps out away from the alcove. "Some help you were." Sam shrugged. Bobby rolled into his office. Dean moved to take in the sigil. It was similar to the one they had used several times. But this one had the Same differences to add something to it.

"She made a valid point." Dean looked to his brother as he went to follow Addy. More to get some clothes to give her.

"Yeah, I know. Just.." Dean wanted the kid protected. She wouldn't be by his side forever. Jimmy was proof of that. Hell she had told them as much. Cas followed her with his eyes. Out of sight he turned to Dean.

"She doesn't want to raise him as a hunter. She never did. This is not her choosing. It chose her. And now she has to fight her brethren that she never saw."

"Cas, he's need protection." Voicing his point again.

"He has it." Nodding to Dean and moving to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Cas stopped on the stairs. Taking in the normal human habit of stairs like average ones.

"Taking a shower." Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Penny saved," Cas nodded and headed up. Dean watched his angel follow Addy's trail of blood up the steps. "A penny earned." Turning back to the armory he sighed. Did he really want Alec to be like them? Admael didn't she have a choice. She had shielded them from this life. Hell Jimmy didn't know. Silently he put the armory away. Still leaving some weapons hidden and high. Still easy access but out of the reach of Alec.

POE

Sam looked over the info he had gathered on Valefor then on Admael. Then looking over recent bizarre events. But mostly watching the angels. Castiel sat on the floor with Dean and Alec. A game of chutes and ladders before them. Admael had made sandwiches for lunch. Now she sat relaxing on the couch reading one of the books from last night. Occasionally looking over at the kids playing. Sam smiled at the image on the floor. Reaching into his laptop bag he pulled out his digital camera. Quick like the hunter he is snapped a shot of Dean rolling. And Alec explaining counting the squares to the next ladder. And Castiel just watching the human activity. Playing along. Then snapping another of when Dean achieved to ascend on the ladder past the other two. Then moving to Addy who was grinning madly then quicker of Bobby who was smiling behind his book. Family moments captured by one Sam Winchester. Sam smiled. This is what they were missing. They had family. They had each other. And they had their moments. And this was one of them. And he had captured it. To look at when they were older. Smirking at that, he went back to his laptop. If they had a future. Hoping they do.

POE

Time progressed with the kids playing games. As the others research. Reading the tidbits that they discovered. Sharing info about angel and demons and spawn they had created. Ones that destroyed towns. Children sacrificed. Even finding children that Addy once raised. But nothing about how to defend yourself against a whole flock of angels and demons. Some myths about being the son of god. And vessel/possessed stories. But no great weapon to defeat a herd of them. Some wins where great battles with generous numbers on their side.

"We are screwed." Dean spoke. Sam glared at him. Motioning to Alec. Alec leaned back into Addy's legs.

"So now what do we do?" Alec looks up to her for the answer. She sighed deeply.

"What we always do," Cas looked at her. They all did. "Smile." She did just that. Then tapping on Castiel. She stood up silently. Cas stood as well.

"Where are you two going?" Dean asked as they passed his position in his chair across from Sam. Neither spoke as they progressed outside. The door slamming close. Dean looked to Alec. Alec shrugged picking up the book she had discarded.

"Practice." He said opening the book to where she probably was.

"Practice what?" Sam looked to Alec as he made himself comfortable.

"Fighting." He looked at the brothers. " She's a mother, not a fighter. She was born to protect in motherly way. At home it was talks with teachers and arguments with other moms. But this is full on demon and angel fighting. She never fought those. So she wants be on top of her game." Alec looked down to his book. Sam nodded. Dean gazed on Alec for a little while longer. Angel fighting. Dean got up. Paused though when the opened door.

Castiel came in followed by Addy who animatedly talking to a unknown man.

"Who's this?"

"Valefor." Castiel informed Dean. Dean took in the new meat suit. An average guy. Looked like a biker with all the leather and tattoos.

"Nice outfit." Val shrugged looking down at his outfit.

"I've had worse." Addy smiled punching him in the shoulder. Then she proceeded into the kitchen. It getting close to dinnertime. Val smiled as she walked past. Then he took in the room ands its occupants. Bobby stared daggers at Val. Hand on a gun full of salt rounds. Alec stood taking in the new form.

"Your old cloths won't fit you."

"Yeah," Val knelt down. "But more to the point how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"So what's the word?" Dean interrupted. Val took a breath. He was tired and just wanted to talk to Alec. But he had been outside their bubble. Knew what was on the down low.

"Trail cold, for now." Val stood. Bobby tightened his grip on his weapon. Looking over at Bobby, Val smiled. "I'm not the enemy."

"You a demon?" Val nodded. "Then you're an enemy." Bobby wheeled out from his desk. Shotgun on full display on his lap. Val stepped back. A smirk filtered across Bobby's lips. Then proceeded into the kitchen. Possibly to have a word with Addy.

"Did I do something wrong?" Val asked looking at all who remained in the room with him. Dean huffed.

"You're a demon." Val could only shrug. He couldn't change that.

"True," moving around the room taking in what books laid open. "So did you discover anything on your end on how to protect him?"

"A lot of nothing." Sam informed the demon. Val shook his head rubbing at his bearded face.

"Damn I need a shave." Dean looked at the demon.

"Then why possess a biker?"

"First dead body I came across." Lifting up his jacket poking a hole over where his heart would lay. "And didn't really have time to go nit picking." Taking off the leather jacket he set it down on one of the chairs. "This has been a long day."

"So anything else you can tell us?"

"Not much." Val looked over at Alec who had molded into the side of Castiel. Tilting his head he took the two in. He had missed something. Sure Castiel was an angel. Yet Alec a boy who he knew had staggered at new acquaintances. Melded into this angel's side. Castiel looked up from his book to stare at the demon. Tilting his head. Searching the other out. Each seeing their true visage. Valefor seeing the bright light and dark wings. While Castiel saw the decayed infested skull with flame of hair. His eyes going black at seeing for a moment. Then looking to the other angel who shined with her more golden wings. Falling in love with her true form. But realizing never going to be. The closest he would get would be friendship. Returning his gaze to the falling angel Val just stared. Castiel stared back.

Dean nudged Sam to observe the staring match.

"What you suppose is going on?" Sam asked.

"Staring contest." Dean voiced. He really didn't know what was going on. Just he added his stare as well. Backing up his friend.

"Dinner's ready." Admael's angelic tone rang out. Breaking the staring contest up. Their eyes both turning to the mother angel. She looked at the two trying to discern who had done the naughty task. Val rose from his position moving toward her. She took a stance ready for whatever. Stopping Val smiled. She had been practicing.

"Later." He told her. Touching her shoulder, grazing an invisible wing as he walked into the kitchen. Castiel eyes zoomed in on her. Wonder filling his eyes. She was glowing. She smiled. Averting her eyes to the others.

"Come on. I made good food and great desert."

"Pie!" Alec shouted.

"Real food first."

"I know." He grumbled as he hauled Castiel up. More Cas allowing himself to be lifted by god's unoccupied vessel. Moving past his mom, Cas stopped. She raised her hand up to perform the Same gesture Val had preformed on her. Nodding he proceeded to seat at the dinning room table. Where his lap became occupied by the ball of energy. Sam and Dean stood staring at her. Looking from the kitchen to the brothers. She smiled. It's all she could do right now. Grin and bear it. They would have to fight soon. Right now though. It was dinnertime. Then pie time. Sam shyly smiled as he passed her. She whopped him on the butt as he passed. Dean smirked. Then rested a hand on her shoulder. Both silently communicating. Both on the Same page. They concentrated on the visual of the table happily spreading the food around. Then falling on the smiling child in Cas' lap. Dean squeezing the hand on her shoulder. He is a hunter and would protect his tribe. Protect all who fell in his domain. Worthy of his protection. And the little boy held in his angel's arms fell in his domain. Had become family.

POE

The next morning found all staring as the demon and angel circled. Dean was sitting on the steps beside Alec. Next to Castiel. Alec sat close to the brothers. Even more surprising was the way he took to Bobby. Bobby had read him an old myth while he fell asleep on his lap. Another picture to add to the scrapbook of Sam. Valefor stood to the side watching Castiel and Admael circle one another. Cas dressed in his dress shirt and slacks. But this time Addy in a pair of jeans and in ac/dc t-shirt. The both began to trade blows. Neither one of them holding back. Well maybe a little. Admael didn't want to hurt Jimmy. Yet it didn't stop her from fighting and trying to win.

Alec leaned over to Dean.

"10 says mom gets Castiel on the ground." The two had been going at it for about an hour and a half. Neither one of them yielding. Dean watched the angels circle. He held out his hand to Alec. Alec smiled and shacks it. "Go Mom!"

"Come on Cas!" the boys cheered their team on. Sam chuckled. Bobby sat on the porch with book in lap. Still watching the angels fight from the comer of his eye.

"Addy watch you weight on your legs." Val informed her. Cas got in and hit her sweeping the leg from under her. She knelt down unexpectedly. Cas bringing the knife to her throat. She lowered her head in defeat.

"Damn it." Cas stepped back.

"You're not fighting at the top of your game. What's wrong?" Val voiced heatedly.

"Nothing." Getting up she turned in defiance at the demon. They had been practicing since breakfast was over.

"Then why aren't you fighting like I've seen." He moved toward her. Into her personal space. "What's changed?"

"Nothing Val. So be helpful." She poked him in the chest. He tilted his head at her. She wasn't fighting like she had. She didn't want to hurt Jimmy. She felt bad on leaving him. Right now she just wanted to be close again.

Val stepped back staring at Alec. She had fought relentless when defended him. He needed to see her at the top of her game. He began to make his way toward Alec. Dean raised the colt at Val.

"Don't even think about it."

"I would never hurt him." He motioned to Addy. "She needs him threatened to be at the top of her game."

"To what? Bait her into fighting at her best." Dean never lowering the colt.

"There is something about her that makes her fight harder when her child is threatened."

"So you want to threaten Alec cause she's his mom."

"Yes. And there is something about her signature that becomes more prominent when she is protecting her child."

"Than attack Cas." Dean offered.

Cas paused in mid fight to look at them. Hearing Dean say his name. His charge always calling him when needed. Addy stopped as well. Both looking at the showdown. Val looked to Dean in wonder. Question.

"His vessel. One of her kids." He informed the demon.

"Really." Val looked to Castiel in this new light. Tilting his head he took in the glow of the angel and dark wings. Thinking he could take him down easy. Then he looked to the light he wanted. She tilted her head. Trying to see into him. But they had no time. The enemy was gathering their forces and they needed her light. Needed everyone at the top of their game. What the hell? Val went for it. Beginning his descent to fight the male angel. The two traded blows. Yet Val saw the weakness in the falling angel. Beginning to strive at it. Then accosting Cas' blade from him he began to slice. With the first slice. There was a gasp from the crowd. When he made an attempt to deliver a second. Light shined so bright vanquishing him from his vessel.

The light resonated through all of them. All shielding their eyes. Except for Castiel. He had watched her radiate. Same way he had watched Anna's grace restored to her. In the aftermath though. Admael still remained. Shock readable on her face. She stared deep into Castiel. He felt as she stared past his possession to that part that was the silent voice of Jimmy.

Jimmy warmed awake for a moment when she radiated. Feeling her love for him. Devouring it. Jimmy had felt it. Woken for a second to see her. Blinking eyes of his sight away. Cas stared at Addy. Her true form making her vessel glow visible.

"What the hell?" Dean spoke. Standing shielding Alec behind him. "What was that?" Nobody seemed to have an answer. Cas moved toward her. She stared hard at him. Once within distance she tugged Castiel toward her and hugged him. Burying her face in his neck. She had protected her son. Cas patted her back. Unsure of the gesture.

Alec watched in amazement at his mom's power. Dean tilted his head of the two hugging. Everyone remained still. Then she moved back quickly.

"Shit!" she cursed. The voices growing louder with incoming. Cas and Addy turned the hunters. "I gave us away. I'm sorry."

"Addy what was that?" Sam asked stepping down toward her.

"A mother protecting her child."

POE

Inside the house everyone moved with purpose. Alec sitting out of the way. Twirling Addy's angel blade in his hand. Addy stood shocked in the middle of the rom. Her eyes never leaving Castiel as he stood by the window keeping watch. He looked over at her.

"We need help."

"Yeah we're all ears." Dean spoke as he hilted another gun in his pants."

"You may not like it."

"Do we have any choice?" Sam spoke closing up his laptop. Dean looked to Cas and nodded. Running a blade through his sigil he flew.

"Hope we're still here to use it." Dean looked around the room. Addy twirled her knife around. Tilting her head to the side listening. "So anything good on radio?"

"No," she moved to the window to look out. "They are attacking the outer sigils." She watched as energy sparkled around the perimeter of the salvage yard.

"How long will it hold?" Sam came over to stare at the light show.

"Depends." She moved to Alec kneeling in front of him.

"On what."

"How persistent they are?" her eyes bore into Alec. Dean moved to the window to see the show.

"Doesn't look like long." Dean turned to Addy as she focused in on Alec. Speaking with their eyes. Alec hugged her. Gust of wind alerted them to new arrivals.

"Casy you better have a good reason for dragging me out here." The new arrival huffed taking in the room. "Perfect." Eyeing the Winchesters. They turned on the new arrival. "Hershey Park, man. Rivers the rival Wonka's. So tell me what the hell is going on." Looking around he paused as he spotted Admael. She rose to stand before the other angel. True she had not been long in angel presence. She could still identify them.

"Him, he's your great plan." Dean huffed loading another gun.

"Told you, you wouldn't like it." Cas shrugged moving over to the window. "We don't have much time."

"So you brought him?" Squinting his eyes to see further out.

"Well I don't want to be here either." Gabriel regaled. Taking a quick glance to Dean then eyeing Admael again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Admael. It is an honor to meet you Gabriel." Gabriel smiled. Rarely he was caught off guard by another angel. Especially an unarchangel.

"Admael." Rolling the name over his vessel's lips. "So what is going on?" he couldn't get past how much she glowed. She glowed like an archangel. Yet her signature completely different. A pure guardian.

"We have incoming." The light show began to get really bright. The defense was weakening. So a short version needed to be bestowed upon Gabriel. Addy laid her hands on Alec's shoulders'

"This is Alec. He is God's vessel. I am his guardian. His mother. It has been my duty since my creation to protect his vessel. Now they want to destroy it." Alec looked at Gabriel.

"Are you a good angel?" Gabe took in the boy. The boy who stood strong in front of his mother. But still wary of the new angel.

"On occasion." Dean huffed. Gabe rolled his eyes. "I like to play games."

"Are you really and archangel?" smiling he nodded.

"Yes." He answered simply. Then aloud boom erupted from outside.

"First defense is down." Castiel informed them.

Some demons became visible. Then became ensnared in devil traps. Screaming warnings to the others.

Addy knelt and hugged Alec.

"Get down to the shelter. Don't come up for anything. Understand." Alec looked on the verge to cry. "Promise me."

"I promise." Even though he didn't want to. Kissing his forehead.

"Good boy." Alec hugged her tight then scurried down to the panic room.

"Sure he'll be safe there." Sam asked.

"Safer then up here and out there." She picked up a salt round gun.

"And if they get to him." Dean voiced handing her salt rounds.

"We won't be around to worry about it." She looked over at Castiel. Gabriel watched his brother and sister. They moved as one out of the front door. Then he looked to the brothers.

"Is the boy that important?" Gabriel felt as Dean pushed past him to join the angels. He looked to Sam.

"He's important enough to send angels and demons to attack him. I say he's important." Sam headed out. Gabe looked to the only human left in the room.

"Are you gonna be helpful for once?" Bobby began to roll to the front window. Struggling to open the window. Gabe walked over opening it for him. Bobby glared at him. Gabe shrugged heading to stand with his brethren. To face off.

Coming up to the chanting angels he watched as all the devil traps were vacated of the demons.

POE

There a figure stood a top a mountain of cars. Watching the preceding. The second line wary of the fallen.

POE

"Hope you got a plan." Gabe spoke next to them.

"Surviving sounds like a nice one."

"Sounds good to me." They barreled into the fight. Dean and Sam fighting from the porch. Pairing off on one another. Moving in sink. The leader of the group rubbing his jaw impressed. Then a gust of wind blew in and they joined the fight. Slaying a few demons to get to the three fighting angels. Gabriel rolled over Castiel's back while he was killing an angel. The light show unphasing the three. But the few demons who are around vanquished in the light. The leader watched as the light vibrated from the angels. Himself able to see their true form. Smiling at Castiel. After his previous encounter with this peculiar thing.

Addy faced off another demon. But didn't see the one angel behind her. He watched her light. So this is what the fuss was about. Then his true vessel came off the porch making his way to the light. Grabbing the angel. She turned and stabbed him. Sam smiled at her.

"Now get back to the porch." He did as he was told. Following mother's orders.

Realizing she held power he made his way toward her. Gabriel moved along tossing demons into trap. Smiling at his fellow arch. Moving down the mountain.

The enemies' numbers had diminished greatly. Three angels doing a lot of damage. And angel had grabbed Castiel tossing him back into the porch. Well through the lower porch. The angels following. Dean handling his angel knife jumped down to defend Cas. The angel turned to Dean and stepped back. No one allowed to harm Michael's vessel.

"Yeah step back." The angel did. Right into Cas' blade. The body fell. Cas stood there. Dean who had shielded his eyes quickly glared at him. "Warn a guy next time." Cas didn't get to respond as a demon jumped at them.

Gabriel watched as his brother came toward them. Watching as his focus was on Admael. Sure she shined differently than them. But why? She is a guardian. Guardian of God's vessel. Gabriel made his way through the remaining stains. Cas watched as Lucifer made his way toward Jimmy's mother. Moving as fast as his wings could he flew at him. Lucifer tossed the falling angel easily. He strolled over to stand over Castiel.

"Castiel, we meet again."

"Lucifer." Cas moved to get up. But Lucifer placed a foot on him.

"Going somewhere?" Castiel stared defiantly at him. "Hmm." Kneeling in close he tilted his had to see through the angel. "Tell me what is so important about that angel?"

"Why should I tell you?" Lucifer smiled.

"It would be to your benefit to tell me." Castiel wanted to spit in his face. Fling him off him. Not go down like this.

"Hey Lucifer," the feminine angel spoke. Lucifer stood. Foot still on Castiel. "Let him go." Turning his head he stared at her.

"He really did get creative after he made the first batch.

"I say he improved. Let Castiel go."

"Him? Give me Sam Winchester." Addy smiled.

"Never."

"Fine." Lucifer moved quickly with his knife to kill Castiel. Cas watched her as she emanated her motherly protection. Lucifer's weight off his chest. Jimmy's eyes taking her in. she collapsed. For her gift had emanated vanquishing all of them. Sending everyone away.

Away all who was harming her family. Especially the one who held her son underfoot.

Gabriel looked at the thin air he was holding. Turning to the remaining two angels he looked to the porch. The brothers jumped off heading toward them.

Dean help Castiel up. Sam watched as Admael breathed in standing up to take in her damage.

"I really hate that." Gabriel remained outside stunned as the victors went inside. He had spent enough time here. A chocolate spa treatment here he comes.

POE

Battle won they loaded up a car for Admael to take Alec someplace safe.

"You sure you want to go?" Sam asked as he hugged her good bye.

"Want, no. But needed." She smiled warmly at him. "If you need me just call me." She took him in a hug again. Sam smiling as he felt her wings skim his cheeks. Backing up she moved along to Bobby. Alec had just released him from a big hug.

"You better come back and visit." Bobby gruffed a little uneasily at the good bye. She leaned over and kissed him on the check.

"I will." Turning to the older brother Dean stepped forward.

"Guess this is good bye." She smiled, as he didn't do chick flick moments or good byes. She hugged him. Talking into his ear.

"Take care of yourself. And there are two pies in the oven." Dean smiled and hugged her. Hugged her like he would hug his mom. Also feeling the wings. They tightened around him. Dean closed his eyes to relish in the sensation. He stepped back wiping the smile off his face.

"Yeah, be careful." Turning away quickly he changed tactics. Picking up Alec he twirled him around as he use to Sam. Admael moved over to Castiel. Watched Dean as he twirled her son around. She bumped her shoulder into Castiel. He looked over at her.

"If you ever need me. Call on me. I owe you one." Castiel looked at her. Taking in her form. "Be safe." She hoped she would see him again. She began to move off. But he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. His wings brushing hers. She smiled. "Thank you Castiel."

"You're welcome mom" No gravel in the voice. Pure and sweet. she moved back quickly. Staring into the blue eyes.

"Jimmy?" he nodded and hugged her back. "I love you." Then the arms loosened around her. Stepping backing Away Castiel was on the surface again. "Thank you." He nodded.

"Be safe." She smiled.

"Castiel!" Alec screamed jumping into the angel. "Miss you."

"Take care of yourself Alec." Alec had gotten an older brother.

"Be safe." Stepping back he waved as he go into the 1969 Dodge Coronot wagon. Admael took one last look at the hunters and angel before getting into the car.

Farewells said. Taillights out of sight. Dean ran insider. Sam looked to where they left to where his brother ran. Castiel came up beside him.

"Admael left him two pies." Sam smiled. Than ran inside. Castiel looked to Bobby.

"She'll be safe." Castiel informed him. Bobby sighed. He had taken a liken to the motherly angel.

"Won't we all." He turned to go up the ramp. "Lets get inside before they eat all of her pie. " Castiel moved silently behind him to get him up the ramp quicker. Bobby remained silent. Angelic help. Former vessel of god. "Thank you Castiel." Saying what needed to be said.

For the children shall inherit thee earth.


End file.
